(1) Field of Invention
The field of art for which the Multimedia Gift Card pertains to is gift card, multimedia/music compact disc, gift certificates and promotional material.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Music recorded on all types of medium has been sold and given as gifts for many years.
Seasonal and non-seasonal gift cards have also been a primary means to express sentiment and celebrate a multitude of events.
Corporations and businesses have often given small gifts to employees, sales staff and customers which include pens, cups, glasses, bumper stickers, hats, and shirts, usually displaying the company colors, logos, and information. All of these items, when given, are perceived as gifts to the receiver, however; also have immense promotional value for the provider.
Retailers often provide gift certificates for purchase that are usually in the form of a plastic credit card. These gift certificates are usually not packaged to be given as a gift. Most gift cards hang from a piece of cardboard on a display rack previously sold with a single piece of cardboard which sometimes could be folded into a simple card. Retailers relied on displaying individual gift certificates from a single piece of cardboard, paper or plastic. The purchaser in most cases would have to purchase an additional card to send or give the certificate, coupon or prepaid phone card as a gift.
The advent and mass production of the personal computer, reduction in system cost, and increased popularity and accessibility to the internet, has enabled most consumers to own or have access to a computer. The exponential growth and availability of digital quality audio, video and graphics accompanied by the many compression formats and increased storage capacity of digital medium has provided a unique and diverse avenue for promotion by corporations, business, brokers, retailers, and universities.